The present invention is concerned with certain dihydropyridine ureas and their use as antihypertensive agents.
Various chemical agents are available and are effectively used to treat hypertension (high blood pressure). However, the search for new antihypertensive agents continues.
A class of substituted dihydropyridine ureas having antihypertensive activity has been discovered. The mechanism of activity of these ureas appears to be related to their amine e.g. norepinephrine depleting activity.